


The Dalek's Daughter

by antiviancrows, scrumptiouslynervouscollector17



Series: The Doctor's Daughter [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Rory Williams - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiviancrows/pseuds/antiviancrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrumptiouslynervouscollector17/pseuds/scrumptiouslynervouscollector17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if River had been pregnant, like Amy, when Madame Kovarian captured her? Madame Kovarian, cunning and cautious, kidnaps the unborn child of River Song and the Doctor. </p><p>But what happens when the Doctor discovers his daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Kovarian: 

It all comes down to this. We've been training her for this moment for a very long time. We tried to get her mother to complete the task, but not even brainwashing her worked. His hold on her was just too strong. We believe that that's been avoided this time. All she knows is what we've told her. She believes that the Doctor killed her parents. We're certain that her knowing the Doctor is her father is impossible. 

"Kira Victoria Kovarian!" I called out.

"Yes ma'am?" she answered. Always on her toes, and always ready, just like she was taught.

"It's time," I told her, walking over to her. She was so beautiful, with the soft delicate features of her mother, the grey eyes, and mass of curls, but she had the brown hair of her father. I'm surprised she didn't at least ask for pictures of her parents, but I suppose she just accepted the fact that they were dead and refused to dwell on it. Once we'd found her, we'd contacted the Dalek Emperor, the one with the most information on the Doctor that was willing to help us. The Emperor agreed to shield us from the Doctor and his allies in exchange for her training. We'd decided that she would be instructed by the most vicious dalek. We have very nearly destroyed her humanity, and no one will be able to stop her from doing as she was told. I walk with her to Department C. 

Kira:

Dr. Kovarian walks with me down to Department C for my training. She's told me that I won't have to keep training for very long, that I'm almost ready to face the Doctor. I've asked her what will happen after I kill him, and she told me that we'd take his TARDIS, go back in time and save everyone, and then we'd see the Universe. "Remember what you've learned," she tells me. I nod, determined to make her proud. "Yes, ma'am." She smiles at me and brushes my hair out of my face. I flip it back slightly. She rolls her eyes. "I believe in you Kira." I smile back. "Thank you, Doctor Kovarian." She kisses my forehead, then opens the door and ushers me inside. I step in and see what I usually see in my first phase of training.

They want me to know everything about the Doctor, so the before my motor skills were developed, they were teaching me about him. Before I was old enough to fight, I studied the Doctor and his past. So, when I step inside the sterilized white room, I see what I always see, a dalek and a lab technician standing in front of a hard chair. I take my seat and mentally roll my eyes. I know this information so well I could rattle it off in my sleep. To begin with, the technician takes my blood pressure, pulse, etc. to make sure that my levels don't get dangerous. My training always consists of two parts: mental and physical. 

After the technician finishes, he presents me with some complicated puzzles designed by the Emperor himself. I've gotten better and faster at solving them, and now I'm always finished in under a minute. The Dalek times me, and this time it takes exactly thirty-four seconds. Next, the technician straps me to an electrolysis machine and the dalek interrogates me about the Doctor. For every question I get wrong, the technician shocks me. The voltage increases with every round. I've gotten to the point by now that I can answer even the most personal questions about the Doctor flawlessly. I'm a little proud, even though I'm not allowed to show it.

The physical challenges are a lot more difficult. It makes the Iron Man competition looks like a Kindergarten Field day. First, I run 15 miles as a warm-up. I've gotten to a point where it's easy and I can keep my breathing steady. Next, I'm sent to the shooting range. All the targets are programmed to look like the Doctor and his companions. I go for three rounds with a gun, and three more with a bow and some arrows. Then they send me into a large room, the walls and floor covered with a special material. The technician injects a clear liquid into me, and within ten minutes, I'm in the middle of a hand-to-hand combat. After an hour of that, they toss me some sort of weapon and I continue until the drug they gave me wore off. Doctor Kovarian designed the drug itself, so it has no after-effect and is completely safe. Then they expect me to do five hundred pushups, three hundred sit-ups, and four hundred pull-ups. They time me for this, too. After I finish that, they send me to the shooting range again. By this time I'm completely exhausted, since I'm still human. They want to make sure I'm prepared to kill the Doctor no matter what state of mind or physical exhaustion I'm in when an opportunity is presented. I'm only sixteen, so if anyone thinks I'm weak, they can go straight to hell.

 

I also fix the daleks whenever they malfunction, and the ships. I do it without a sonic screwdriver, so I can fix wooden things too. I'm an excellent medic, and if I ever get injured I usually try to fix myself up before going to the hospital wing. After I complete my training each day I plan on how I'm going lure the Doctor and his companions to the Dalek Fleet. I've got a plan outlined in my head. It'll be pretty easy to lure him and the companions to the fleet. I'm confident that I can draw my gun in time to kill him in the middle of regeneration too. It might be hard with his companions trying to stop me, but I can always take them out too. 

Kovarian:

As Kira began her training, I go to a Dalek Council meeting so we can discuss what will happen once the Doctor is dead. "Doctor Kovarian, how is the girl's training going?" the emperor asks. 

"Very well. I estimate the planning for the Doctor's assassination to begin next week," I reply. All around me, daleks begin to yell "EXTERMINATE". I sigh. "I said estimate, not exterminate," I mutter. 

"Are you sure she is ready? You tried this with her mother and failed. I'm sure you do not need to be reminded what will happen if you fail again," the Emperor tells me. I nod. 

"It'll work. The Doctor was able to corrupt Melody before her training was complete. He has no idea of Kira's existence therefore he cannot corrupt her. She is clueless as well." 

"Are you certain?" I nod again. 

"Yes. We stole Kira from Melody's womb before she even knew she was pregnant. Once he is dead we can use his TARDIS to take over the Universe," I reply. 

"And are we to trust you with the task alone? You could take the girl and run after he has been exterminated," the Emperor said. 

"Yes, I could. That's why you will appoint up to three daleks to accompany us on the journey. I assume that is acceptable?" I ask.

"Yes. You must keep the girl from learning the truth in the few days left so she cannot betray us." I dip my head. 

"Yes, Emperor." The meeting is adjourned after that. 

Kira:

After my training, I walk back to my room where Doctor Kovarian is waiting with a tray of supper. It's my favorite: fish fingers and custard. I must have done well today. I sit down on the bed beside of her and begin to wolf the food down, absolutely starving. "I cannot, for the life of me, understand why you like that. It's completely disgusting," she says under her breath. I flash her a quick smile. 

"Neither can I," I say, taking a big swig of the water she'd provided. She smiled fondly at me.

"You're training is complete," she said, waiting until I had a big mouthful of water. I spat it out as I turned to stare at her, my mouth gaping open. I was in disbelief. 

"R-really?" I squeaked. She nodded, smirking. 

"Yes. You'll be taken in front of the dalek council tomorrow to prove yourself, and after that you'll begin to plot the death of the Doctor." I jump up off the bed, careful not to send my unfinished supper falling to the floor, and wrap my arms around her neck. 

"Thank you," I whispered, shutting my eyes tightly. 

"For what, dear?" she asked, pulling me back to look at me.

"For giving me this chance and for believing in me. I couldn't have done it without you. Now, I think I have some ideas as to how to lure the Doctor and his companions here." I released her and began to tell her my plans. 

Kovarian:

I watched as Kira was escorted to the Emperor. She kneels and awaits instructions, her beautiful face devoid of emotion, just like I taught her. I'm so proud of her, but I refuse to show it. "Rise, Kira Victoria Kovarian," he instructs. Kira does as told, standing and looking at the Emperor, still emotionless. "Kira Victoria Kovarian, you have been selected from millions with the honor of killing a man called the Doctor. We have overseen your training since you were brought to us at age three. Prove to us here today that your training was successful and that we have chosen well." She looks up at the Emperor, her soft grey eyes trained on him. 

"How?" she asks, her voice quiet but steady. Three small children were brought out in front of her. 

"Kill them," he instructed. She hesitated only briefly before reaching for her gun. Without hesitating as they cower in front of her, she kills them. She looks up at the Emperor, a faint fire burning in her eyes. 

"Have I proven myself, Emperor?" she says. 

"You have proved yourself. Daleks, gaze upon your savior!" Kira turns to face the daleks as they chant her name. Ignoring them, I walk over to her and lead her to the room where we will plan the Doctor's assassination. After all, who's better to kill him than his own daughter? 

Rory:

I was sitting on the couch, in 1940 New York, having just gotten the mail from the box. "Amy!" I call out, looking uncertainly at the TARDIS blue envelope. We'd received one of these before. Before we died. She runs over. 

"What? What is it?" she asks, her red hair pulled up in a ponytail. It's been six months since we saw the Doctor. Life has been pretty good, even with us adjusting to life without all the technology we were used to. 

"Do you think it's from him?" I asked her hoarsely. She smiled slightly, her eyes wet. 

"Who else would send a TARDIS blue envelope?" she retorts. My brow furrows. 

"The last time he spoke to you he told you he could never see you again," I point out. She rolls her eyes. 

"Rory, with the Doctor, 'never' doesn't always mean 'never'." I nod. 

"Yeah, yeah, good point. What if it isn't actually from him though?"

 

"We'll never know if we don't go." I look at the words written on it in a slanting hand. It read "Central Park, 9:00pm, March 27th, 1940." That was, of course, tonight. 

"Amy, if we go, I'm taking my gun. Just in case it's a trick," I said, looking up at her, unsure. She nodded.   
"I understand. We did buy it so you could use it." I stood up and kissed her cheek. 

"Get ready. We've just enough time to change before we go." She nodded and left, going upstairs to our bedroom.

After we'd both changed into better clothes, and I'd hidden my gun under my coat, I took her hand and we walked to Central Park. Just as we turned the corner we heard the familiar wheeze of the engines. Tears spilled over from Amy's eyes as she grinned, and my eyes were a little watery too as the man stepped out. I let go of her hand as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. When she finally let him go, I gave him a hug of my own. "Still wearing the bow-tie, I see," Amy said, wiping her eyes. The Doctor smiled. 

"Of course. Bow-ties are cool." 

"Well?" I asked, after a moment of us just standing there taking him in. 

"Well what, Rory?" the Doctor asked, looking slightly confused. I rolled my eyes. 

"You know bloody well what! You told us you'd never see us again, and here you are!" I said, pointedly refraining from shouting. He grinned. 

"Ah, well, your death is still a fixed point in time, so you'll have to die here, but I say a few more adventures won't hurt!" I rolled my eyes. 

"Just like you," I mutter grinning. 

"So what's the adventure this time?" Amy asks, crossing her arms and leaning against the TARDIS. The Doctor frowns. 

"Well, I seem to have ran into a snag and I need your help, Ponds," he said.

"As usual," she remarked. "What's the problem?" she asked, walking inside the TARDIS. I followed her, and the Doctor followed us. He'd majorly redecorated, though I didn't say anything, waiting on his reply. 

"Well, Amy, it's a bit...complicated. You see, six days ago I received a message from a dalek fleet," he said, reaching up and pulling a small screen around the TARDIS console. He pressed a play button and a video began playing of a young girl shooting three children. I backed away, and Amy's hand covered her mouth. 

"Oh my god," I whispered. The Doctor looked grim.

"Oh my god, indeed," he said softly. "Along with the transmission I received this DNA report." He showed it to us. I understood it fairly well, due to my training, but the information just couldn't process for me. Obviously, it did for Amy because her mouth dropped open. 

"Doctor?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. "It's a DNA report for someone with Time Lord DNA and human DNA." 

"But I thought River was the only one with that combination?" Amy asked. The Doctor sighed. 

"This DNA is different. It's an equal mix of Time Lord and human, not just a smidge of Time Lord, like River has." I had a bad feeling in my stomach. 

"What does that mean?" I asked him. He took a moment before answering, so I knew it must be something big. I hoped it wasn't what I was thinking it was.

"It means that somehow the daleks managed to acquire a child of mine and River's." I groaned inwardly; it was what I'd been thinking. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get her," Amy said, laying the file on the console. 

"We aren't going to go get her because it's not that simple, Amy," he replied. Amy stomped her foot. 

"I don't care! This is my grandchild we're talking about!" she yelled. 

"There is no way of knowing whether the child is still alive or not!" he said quietly. I thought it was time to step in, putting my hand on Amy's shoulder. 

"This is our grandchild, and your child, Doctor. Amy and I don't care if it's a trap, and you shouldn't either," I said, trying to calm them both. Amy sniffled, holding back tears. 

"We're going after this girl, and if she's alive, we will save her," Amy said quietly. The Doctor smiled at us, and leaned forward and kissed Amy's forehead before clapping me on the shoulder.

"Well, friends, it seems that I'm outvoted. We'll have to make one more stop before we go to the fleet, I'm afraid," he said. Amy crossed her arms again, her eyes drying a little. 

"Why's that?" she asked. The Doctor smiled and turned towards the console. 

"Well, I think River would like to know she has a daughter in the middle of the dalek fleet, wouldn't you say?" he said, flicking a few switches. We took off with a shudder, and it wasn't long until we landed. The door opened as the Doctor turned around with a flourish, and River walked in. 

"What's the occasion?" she asked, smiling. 

"River, you and I have a child. She's in the middle of a dalek fleet," the Doctor said, handing her the file. River flipped it open, reading it quickly. 

"Well, whatever are we waiting for? Let's go get her." The Doctor turned around, smiled slightly, and we took off to save my granddaughter, if she was even alive. 

Kira:

Even though I wasn't religious at all, I closed my eyes and began to pray. “Did he receive the transmission?" I ask, ready to set this all in motion. 

"Yes, Kira," Madame Kovarian says. 

"Good. Prepare the army exactly as I have instructed," I say, smiling gleefully. I only show emotion when I'm alone with Madame Kovarian. I know that the only sure-fire way that the Doctor would bring Amy, Rory, and Melody was to make him think he had a child with Melody. There's nothing stronger in the Doctor than his savior complex.~~~~~~


	2. Part Two

Kira:

"Doctor Kovarian?" I ask, looking up from the plans. 

"Yes, Kira?" she asks, smiling fondly at me. I can tell she's proud of me. 

"Is the Avatar ready?" I ask. I know she must be tired of my questions, but she knows how much I want this plan to work. She nods. 

"Yes. She's been made to resemble the Doctor and Melody, and has been implanted with the memories of a child that grew up on Earth and was abducted at the age of five. You will also be able to see and control everything she does."

"Excellent. Now, what shall we name her?" I say, biting my lip. Madame Kovarian thought for a moment. 

"How about...Belladonna?" she says, her eyes glowing. I furrow my brow. 

"Yes, that sounds lovely," I reply. I wondered if the Doctor would get the reference, with there being a potent poison called Belladonna. 

"Where shall we put her?" Kovarian asks, looking through the plans. 

"Put her in my room until the Doctor arrives. Then bring her to me," I say, also looking through them. Kovarian nods and orders one of the technicians employed to help us to do it.

About ten minutes pass before anyone says anything else. "Kira?" I look up at her. I know my hair is unkempt, and I haven't slept for the past night, so I must look like crap. 

"Yes?" I say, biting my lip again. It's a habit I have when I'm nervous. 

"River Song just escaped from prison," she said, her dark eyes gleaming. I couldn't help but grin. 

"Take Belladonna to the council room," I say after a moment. Doctor Kovarian nods. I go to my room and get my pistol. Kovarian orders the technician to move Bella, while she goes to inform the Emperor. As soon as I grab my pistol I hear the wheezing engines of the TARDIS, and a smile flashes on my face before I hide it, rushing back to the planning room in time to see The Doctor step out of the TARDIS, closely followed by River, Rory, and Amy.

I make my entrance, walking towards them. River Song immediately points her gun at my face, her expression hard. "I know why you're here," I say, putting my hands up. My own gun is concealed under my coat, which happens to be my favorite; a long black trench coat. 

"Then you also know I'm not leaving without my daughter," she replied, her voice on the verge of being a growl. I smile slowly. 

"Would you like to meet your daughter, Melody?" I ask quietly. Her face behinds to soften, and I beckon in the general direction of the shadows. Belladonna walks out of the shadows and joins me. I hear soft gasps from the foursome as they look upon what they thought to be the child of River and the Doctor. 

"Hello sweetie," River says, beaming at Bella.

"Hi," she replies nervously, looking like she's about to throw up. She stopped to my side, looking at me as if she were asking for permission. I nod at her and she slowly, hesitantly, walks up to River, who lowered her gun and put her hand over her mouth. River's eyes began to tear up as she looked upon the face of Belladonna. 

"What's your name?" she asked after a moment, composing herself. 

"Belladonna," the Avatar replied. River smiled and hugged her tightly. After a moment, the Doctor joined them, hugging them both. Amy turned to Rory, burying her face in his chest. One by one, they introduced themselves to Belladonna and hugged her. When they finished, River looked up at me, as if realizing that they were not alone in the room.

She put a protective arm around Bella and tightened her grip around her. I felt a slight twinge, wishing that I'd had a mother to love and protect me. But the Doctor ruined that for me. 

"Why did you take her?" the Doctor demanded, his eyes dark with emotion. 

"Why do you care?" I replied coldly. 

"Because she's my daughter, and I want to know what the hell you did to her," he said, looking like he was about to explode. 

"That's confidential. We have all the information we need and are returning her to you safely.”

"I suggest you answer my husband's question before I get angry and shoot," River said, raising her gun. 

"I didn't have to return her to you in one piece, Professor Song. I suggest you take your daughter and leave before I change my mind." River froze. 

"Fine," The Doctor muttered, grabbing River's arm to keep her from shooting. 

"Come on Bella, let's go home," River said softly, following the Doctor into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory went last, looking over their shoulder at us with a glare.

As soon as the blue doors shut, Madame Kovarian walked into the room and over to me. I look up at her, as she was slightly taller than me, and smiled slowly. "Phase One is complete." 

Rory

Belladonna sat on the steps of the TARDIS between the Doctor and River, talking with them quietly about what had happened to her while she was on the dalek fleet. She told us that all they did was run blood work on her over the years, as well as a few other tests. She seemed a little wary of us, but who could blame her? After a while, they stood and River took Bella to a room. Amy and I went to go talk to the Doctor about what Belladonna had told them. "Well?" I asked, standing under the console with him. We were being careful to talk quietly, just in case Belladonna could hear us. We didn't want to frighten her.

"From what I could gather, they didn't mistreat her in any way, which is very rare for daleks, but I want to know what they wanted with her blood work." He looked really worried, and I know that Amy and I were both worried. 

"Do you think they'll turn her into a weapon?" Amy asks, furrowing her brow. 

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," he said. River walked back into the control room and motioned for the Doctor. He went over to her and they began to speak quietly. I assumed they were talking about Belladonna and what the daleks could have wanted from her. 

Doctor:

"Did she say anything else to you?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. River shook her head. 

"No, but she mentioned something about a weapon that could finally take out the Doctor. She said it as she was falling asleep, so she probably didn't mean to say it." I ran my hands through my hair, feeling a little hopeless. 

"What I want to know is how in God's name we didn't know about her," I mutter quietly. I felt River's hand on my back as she leaned in for a hug. I know she had to be feeling the same way I was. 

"I don't know," she said quietly. "Maybe when they were brainwashing me they saw I was pregnant and took her before I knew she existed." 

I shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense. She has memories of growing up on Earth until the age of five." River sighed. 

"Maybe they kidnapped her on Earth and gave her to a human family until she was old enough." I shrugged. 

"Maybe. But why did they hand her over willingly? It's just not like the daleks, unless there was something in it for them." River shook her head, looking frustrated. I was feeling a little frustrated myself, as we were getting nowhere. 

"Maybe they put a listening device or a tracker on her," River suggest. 

"No, I scanned her when she came in. There's no device on or in her." River closed her eyes, leaning against the wall of the TARDIS. 

"Could she be an Avatar?" she asked. I shook my head. 

"Not that I could detect." River buried her face in my chest and automatically I wrapped my arms around her, holding my wife. Usually she was strong for me, but this once I figured I could be strong for her when she needed it. 

"Could they have brainwashed her?" she asks, her voice muffled. 

"Maybe. You said she mentioned a weapon. Do you think...do you think they turned her into one?" I asked, my voice shaking. River looked up, her eyes slightly wet. 

"God, I hope not," she said.

Just then, the TARDIS's alarms went off. I ran over to the console, patting her. "Thank you for the warning, old girl," I said quietly, flicking a few switches. Amy and Rory ran in in their pajamas, Amy's hair wet from the shower. 

"Doctor, what's happening?!" she shouted over the alarms. 

"We're being attacked," River replied for me. I was glad, since I was concentrating on the console. From somewhere in the TARDIS, a woman's scream was heard. I froze. 

"Bella," River whispered. I flicked one last switch and River and I ran off into the TARDIS. I could hear Amy and Rory behind us, and this strange silence. After a few more heartbeats I realized that the alarms had stopped. When we reached Bella's room, we saw her passed pit in the arms of a very large man with a scar on his face, standing next to the girl who I thought had given my daughter to me. 

"What have you done to her?!" River screamed, raising her gun. I grabbed her wrist, still unable to let someone get shot. 

I shouldn't have grabbed her wrist, because that distracted us long enough for the trio to teleport out of the TARDIS. When I noticed that they were gone, I ran back to the control room and set the course for the dalek fleet. Dimly, I noticed that the others had followed me, but I didn't care about that. I was getting my daughter back. 

Kira:

"Prepare for the Doctor's arrival," I say, and in an instant there were hundreds of daleks flooding the council room, pointed towards the place where the TARDIS would materialize. I had Belladonna brought back to consciousness so I could prove to the Doctor that she wasn't real, and I had my pistol loaded with poison bullets, the poison being belladonna, no less. I waited, and about four minutes later, the TARDIS appeared and four very cross people stepped out. I made sure the daleks were all hidden in the shadows.

I stepped into view with Belladonna, my gun held to her head. "Drop your weapons or I'll execute her," I said calmly. River flung her gun all the way across the room, and looked as though she were about to start foaming at the mouth. 

"What do you want?" she snarled. I smirked. 

"Nothing except your heads on sticks," I said. Amy let out a gasp and Rory pulled her against him. I continued. "You see, Doctor, I've been planning this for a very long time. Since you're about to die, I don't see any harm in telling you. I was the one who transmitted the video and the DNA report. Which is fake, by the way. We have both your and Professor Song's DNA profile, so fabricating one for a child was easy. WE didn't want to run the risk of actually breeding a child of yours, so instead we created a new kind of Avatar that would show up as human. We gave her a name and some fake memories, and then we set everything into motion." 

As they were still processing this, I raised my gun and shot Belladonna, which became a puddle of white gel-like liquid on the floor. They all flinched and I smiled. "You've walked directly into my trap," I said, ever so calmly, and motioned for Madame Kovarian to turn on the lights, revealing the daleks. "I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you, Doctor." 

"If I'm going to die, then you might as well tell me. Why let us take Belladonna in the first place? Why not just kill us the first time?" he asked. I met his eyes and smirked. 

"Spoilers," I said softly. 

Doctor: 

It wasn't until she said "spoilers" with that familiar smirk that I put two and two together. River had been pregnant when they had captured her to brainwash her, and they must have stolen the girl from her womb and raised her to become the perfect weapon. Probably the only person in the world who can outwit me, and she knows it. 

"Who are your parents?" I ask her, as she walks me towards what I assume to be prisoner chambers. She shrugs. 

"Just people unfortunate enough to cross paths with you, Doctor," she replies, her voice sharp. It stings a little, since I've devoted my entire life to saving people. 

"So, you've got me. What do you need them for?" I ask, allowing a little bit of desperation into my voice. She smirked. 

"We can't have them running around trying to recruit people to save you, now can we?" she said, her voice falsely sweet. I sighed inwardly. Maybe she didn't know, or maybe I was wrong. 

"I suppose not. So what's in the gun?" I ask. She has it pointed towards me, and holds it loosely, as if she's comfortable with it. I'm not sure where Amy, Rory, and River are, but I guess they're being escorted to a place similar to where I'm going, wherever that is. 

In about ten minutes, she stops outside the door and yanks on my handcuffs, signaling for me to stop as well. The door opens and Madame Kovarian steps out. I bristle. 

"Well done, Kira," she says, praising the girl. She hands her a syringe. 

"Now do what you were born to do," she said, locking eyes with me. Kira took the syringe, which was filled with a green liquid, with which she injected me. I groaned, trying to hold it back. The needle was massive, and it hurt like hell. Before I lost consciousness, I heard daleks shouting, "the Doctor is dead!"

Kira:

"Now what, Kira?" Madame Kovarian asks me as I support the Doctor's body. 

"I suggest we take them to the cryo chambers. Their DNA may very well prove useful one day." Madame Kovarian nods in agreement and calls one of the technicians over. 

"Take the body to the cryo chambers," she instructs. He nods, taking the Doctor's body from me and hoisting it over his shoulders before walking towards the chambers. If I have planned this correctly, then my plan will soon complete. 

"We're celebrating in the council room," Madame Kovarian says, pushing my hair out of my face. I smile. 

"I'll go get cleaned up a little and join you," I say softly. She nods and kisses my forehead, careful not to brush up against me. I have some of the white goo that was once Belladonna covering my clothes. 

After she left to celebrate, I snuck down to the cryo chambers and set them to open in a few minutes, slipping a letter into the Doctor's along with a duffle bag, and then went to my room. I cleaned up in record time, so no one would miss me. I reached the council room and there seemed to be a party in full swing, there was a clear divide between the humans and the daleks. While I was in my room, I'd set the daleks to shut down in half an hour.

I slipped over to the drinks and fixed myself one, slipping sleeping pills into the rest. Soon, everyone else began to feel the effects of the drugs, and the daleks were shutting down. I left my punch, untouched, on the table and went back to my room, waiting for the familiar engines of the TARDIS before I made my final move. I didn't feel euphoric, as I thought I would have, instead I just felt a lingering, deep-seated sadness as I sat down. 

Doctor:

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache and was freezing. I found Amy, Rory, and River in the cryo chambers next to me, still asleep, and a letter addressed to me. I opened it and began to read, holding my head in one hand. As I read it, my headache faded, and I was ready to rip the ship apart trying to find Kira, but she knew just like I did that I wouldn't. Amy, Rory, and River began to wake up, and I noticed the small duffel bag in the corner. I opened it and it contained clothes for each of us. 

Just then, the doors to the cryo chambers opened. I handed the clothes out, and told them what Kira had instructed me to tell then. I told them that when I scanned Belladonna with the TARDIS that I found out she was an Avatar and had a tracking device implanted in her forearm. I felt sick as I told them this, but I had to. I told them that when Kira injected us, I had reprogrammed Belladonna to switch them when they weren't paying attention, and I had her drug everyone's drinks with sleeping pills and program the daleks for shut down.

No one really questioned me, and I think they just wanted to go home. I escorted everyone to the TARDIS, just like the instructions told me too. I boarded last, looking over the dalek fleet, my hearts heavy. I knew I'd never see my little girl again, and I'd never get to know her. I walked in and went to the console immediately, flicking a few switches. When no one could see, I wiped away a tear. 

Kira:

When I heard those engines in the distance, I went to the main control room, my heart heavy with what I was about to do. I recorded a message for my family. I'd practiced for the longest time, wanting to get it just right, so I knew exactly what to say. I hoped they'd understand that I did it to protect them. After the message had been sent, I allowed myself to cry, for perhaps the first time in my life. I wiped the tears away, and initiated the self-destruct for the fleet. 

Doctor:

Five minutes after take off River said my name. I turned to her. "Yes, River?" I asked, my hearts heavy. "We're getting an incoming transmission from the dalek fleet." My hearts lurched; I'd been expecting this. "Play it," I said quietly. She pressed play and we all gathered around the small screen to watch. Though I'd been expecting a transmission, what I saw shocked me to my core.

"Hello everyone. You're probably wondering why I'm sending this to you. Well, it's to tell you the truth. I lied when I told you we fabricated Belladonna's DNA profile. It was an actual genetic profile fo an actual person. That actual person is I. I found out around the start of my physical training, as one of the new lab technician's left the file where I could get it. I was completely shocked when I read it, wondering what else was a lie.

"That's when I knew I couldn't kill any of you. After all, you're my family, even if you didn't know about me. So I played along, doing my best to keep Madame Kovarian from realizing that I knew. It must've worked pretty well, because you're free, and she's gone, and so are the daleks. When they told me my training was complete, I set in motion a plan that I'd been waiting eight years to start. Now, the Doctor must have already explained how you got off the ship. Well, he didn't do any of that. I did. 

"Don't be angry with him. He only did as I asked him. I might have manipulated him a little to get him to do so. It wouldn't have made any difference if he'd told you the truth, the outcome would've been the same. Just know that what I'm about to do, I do because I love you. It's also the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life, and I'm glad that I'm doing it for people I care about. Take care of each other for me. Goodbye, sweeties." 

The transmission ended, and just as it did, a loud boom was heard in the distance. It didn't take a jenuis to figure out that Kira had blown the fleet up, along with herself. I couldn't bring myself to look at my companions. If we'd stayed, we could have saved her. It was my fault that my daughter was dead, and they knew it. 

River:

He turned to me ten minutes after the transmission had ended, looking lost and hopeless. "River, I-" he started, when I turned around and slapped him. 

"Save it. You just let our daughter blow herself up when you know we could have found another way. You know that." His mouth gaped open, and I could see that I'd hurt him. Normally, I'd feel a twinge of guilt, but not this time. My daughter had been at stake and he'd fucked it up. 

"I don't ever want to see you again," I said quietly before disappearing in the depths of the TARDIS. Mom and Dad followed me. Something didn't feel right. My daughter was clever enough to do everything else; surely she'd been able to find a way off of the fleet. In my hand was a letter that I'd taken out of his pocket, from her. She had my handwriting, I realized as I entered my room. I slipped the letter out of the envelope, unfolding it, and began to read.

Dad,

I could tell by the look on your face the moment I said "spoilers" that you realized who I am. I need you to do what this letter says. I think, after all this time of leaving me to the daleks, that you owe me this. Tell Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa that you knew Belladonna was an Avatar. I know that you'll have lied, and the TARDIS wouldn't really have detected it, but we're all liars in the end. Tell them you reprogrammed her. Then take them to Evidence Room A, which is where the TARDIS will be. Leave. Get as far away from here as you can, and don't hesitate, and don't argue. You left me here, so do this one thing for me.

I wish I'd been able to know you and Mom, I really do. I admire you both. I know quite a bit about you two, since I had to study you for my training. You're both really good people, better than I would ever have been. So, Dad, and Mom if you read this, please forgive me for I'm about to do. Or maybe have done already, depending on when you read this letter. I love you, even though I don't know you. And remember, demons run when a good man goes to war." 

I jumped up, my eyes wide. "Demons run, oh Kira, you clever girl," I yell, running into the console room. Without speaking to him, I set the coordinates for Demons Run, which I haven't been to since they took me from Mom and Dad. "River, what are you doing?" he asks, as Mom and Dad come into the console room, looking confused. I turned and grin at him. "Taking you to our daughter," I reply, tossing the letter at him. He catches it and doesn't even bother to ask where I got it. 

He knows better than to question me, so when I land, he looks at the coordinates immediately. "Demon's run," he whispers, then his eyes light up. He grabs me and kisses me quickly before opening the doors of the TARDIS. I pushed past him, gazing around the room where, once, long ago, I'd been taken from my family. 

"Took you long enough," said a voice from behind the TARDIS. Kira stepped out from behind them just as I turned, a grin plastered on her face. I run to her, sweeping her up even though she's nearly as tall as I am and kiss her forehead. "Kira, you clever girl, I love you so much," I shout. Kira smirks, wiggling a little to let me know I was holding her too tight. I let go and hold her at arm's length, looking at her. "What, you couldn't have thought that I was going to give up that easily, did you?" she asks as the Doctor swoops her up. As soon as he puts her down, Amy and Rory hug her. 

"Only for a moment," I say, smiling at her. She wipes her eyes, which are wet. "You should've known that I'd be too damn stubborn for that, just like my mother," she said. I felt my own eyes tearing up. We all walked back to the TARDIS together, listening to Kira tell us how she managed to escape. As soon as the doors shut behind us, the Doctor spun around to face us all. "All of time and space. Where to next?" he asks, smiling warmly. "Well, I for one, am not going back to prison," I say, wrapping my arms around Kira again. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed against me.

"And I'm not going back to New York yet," Amy says. "So, kid, it's up to you," the Doctor says, looking at her. She marches past him and grabs the controls. "I say it's time for an adventure. Geronimo," she said, starting the TARDIS up.


End file.
